


日音女昌

by CrazyMonica



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 磊受
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *最近蕾活动图太御姐名媛了，于是随便搞搞爽一爽，ooc请勿上升。





	日音女昌

这事儿挺有意思的，前几年还是看着长大的小男孩，一转眼就变成了在床上吸的人头皮发麻的尤物。

很多事追根溯源没什么意义，尤其在娱乐圈这种地方，不如及时行乐。

没人知道他最开始愿不愿意，不过我朋友说他第一次玩他的时候还是被一熟识演员邀请到家里聚餐，结果没想到一到那，虽说保养的好但也到底是一溜40岁大叔里站着一个水灵灵的漂亮男孩，穿着一身白蓝水手服似的便装，大眼睛特别纯情。  
当时也没多想，毕竟都认识，小吴和那演员也是众所周知的“父子情”忘年交，小孩以前也都叫过我们叔叔，就是想着等会饭桌上不能随便聊荤话了  
吴磊很快被聚餐主人喊进厨房帮帮忙，他去之前帮我们调好家庭影院，嘴也甜，我们还打趣他“这么体贴以后娶的姑娘可有福了”他“哈哈”笑了两声就去厨房了  
也就我事多非渴了想喝点茶，结果一个人摸进了厨房，还没进去就听见小孩在气声呜咽“爸爸”，我当时就心里有点不妙但还是一步走进去了，就看到吴磊下半身光着，又白又粉的两条长腿却也有恰到好处的肌肉线条，两腿张着，我那老熟人正往他的小屁股里塞黄瓜，小洞被摩擦的湿漉漉又有点红肿“磊磊乖，下面吃饱了再去吃饭，很舒服的”

我其实当时真不应该，但说到底没有我也总会有别人，估计当时是几杯酒下肚又一堆老熟人就有点飘，我看着他就说  
“哎吴磊，你那根黄瓜吃完没”  
他表情一下子就僵了，小脸煞白煞白的，周围人也没反应过来  
“叔，你非揭露我刚才偷偷啃黄瓜干嘛！没办法，下个戏要减重我最近真得控制，我错了”他情商确实高，嘟嘟嘴就试图轻描淡写揭过去  
“说什么呢，我说我刚才花半天时间喂进你下面那张嘴的黄瓜，坐半天了难不难受”

后面也很简单，有人起哄要看看

他年纪轻轻力气哪抵得上3，40岁正值壮年，被按在桌子扒了裤子，露出那朵红肿的小肉花，黄瓜全吃进去了外面根本看不出来，就有人上手进去帮他拿出来，又捣又顶的抠出来一大股水，他被按在那，腰塌下去拱起挺翘的小肉屁股，可怜兮兮地抽搐。  
有人折腾他半天抽出黄瓜后又猛地一插到底，头都末进小肉穴里再让他自己排出来，总之就是我们一群人拿那根黄瓜玩他把他操射了一次。  
然后又有人开玩笑“凉黄瓜哪有热香蕉好吃，都看着长大的当然要照顾照顾”

……

现在他倒是坦荡的很了，这两年越发成熟又游刃有余。人前端的是一副纯情又谨慎的大男孩，主持人搂一下腰都警惕地赶紧弹开；其实根本是搞多了身体敏感的不行。

我们这个年纪的基本都转幕后了，随便穿个黑西装就来出席活动，正好在洗手间碰到他，他倒穿的精致，西装马甲紧，腰掐的细细一把。这孩子确实美人胚子，越长大越明艳。

他看到我就甜甜叫了一声叔，他站在洗手台前仔仔细细地洗指甲，腰线细韧，我走上去从后面摸了一把，被他不动声色地避开，有些嗔怪又疏离地喊了我一句，我于是走到旁边问“怎么，最近心情不好?”

“没”他漫不经心笑了下“明天还有活动要参加”转而又弯起眼睛目的性强烈又让人无法拒绝“明天晚上倒是有空，叔你带几个人过来玩呗”


End file.
